


Maybe Friend

by Skeren



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5901895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeren/pseuds/Skeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kimbley has odd friendship tactics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Written December 2005.

If the guy had still been human, Kimbley was sure that he might have called him a friend. He certainly didn’t know anyone else that he’d allow to get away from him when he was in the mood for making fireworks, as he currently was. This particular person he’d allowed out of his grip before he’d even started a proper reaction going.

Bido had retreated to the far side of the room, hands checking over his tail in worried fashion as he sent the alchemist an alarmed look. “You’re not going to really up and blow me up one of these days are you?”

“Hmmm, maybe. Why? Worried?” Shooting the small form a smirk, he buffed his nails against his jacket.

“N-no, not worried! What reason could you possibly have to kill me after all?” When the comment just earned him a raised eyebrow, the chimera rushed to clarify. “I mean that I couldn’t possibly be very satisfying. Not worth the fuss that the boss might put up over losing a scout. Yes, that’s what I meant!”

Shaking his head, the gold eyed man moved lazily across the room toward the doorway that the chimera had ended up near. “Maybe you’re right. You’re not worth the fuss just now at all. Weren’t you supposed to be doing something?”

Apparently reminded of the errand he was supposed to be running, reptilian eyes widened. “Oh no! You’re right! Maybe if I’m quick it won’t be noticed.” He quickly darted past the alchemist with the hurried words, the cause for his nervousness forgotten. He hadn’t even noticed he’d cut off the other man’s path.

Kimbley nodded to himself once the man had left his sight, a small smile curving his lips. Yes, he was sure he might have called the guy a friend if he’d been human. He was just too much fun to play with.


End file.
